falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dover Arc 43-Om
History The Dover Arc 43-Om transmission was first picked up in 2209 in Renton on a frequency of 6220 Khz AM, the broadcast can be traced to somewhere in New Mexico and somewhere off shore or further off the east coast of North America, it was branded Dover White-940 by listeners because it plays the 'White Cliffs of Dover' song, a popular tune in pre-war Britain, every day at 09:40 before repeating four sequences of numbers for ten minutes. There is a brief period of static and then a deep voice which one cannot understand besides the odd word. Sometimes music is played on the station of superior quality to the voice, the music is typical 50s American and British music. By the year 2257, after over 48 years of broadcasting the same message, it was largely forgotten as another pointless numbers station broadcasting to a dead faction years after the nuclear war. However, in 2269, a keen observer of all things pre-war picked up the station on his radio in Marfa and noted a change in the style of broadcast. Whereas before there were only broadcasts in unbreakable 'one time' code, now there was a broadcast in morse code, a considerably more understandable voice that apparently contradicts the Morse code by telling all listeners to turn off their radio's. One must note that of all the towns across Texas, Marfa can get the clearest broadcast. It's radio tower can clearly pick up the encrypted signals and mysterious voice, much to the distaste of the inhabitants. The Voice The Voice is that of a man, it is heavily distorted, but seems to slowly become more understandable, whereas previously listeners thought they could hear words, giving a semantic field of warfare and battle, this is not the case. The Voice seems to be telling listeners to stop tuning in. Notable Excerpts It is thought that the numbers are a sort of advanced code in which each number is a word and each word is another word, because of this, the code is very hard to crack. 32 12 1 Omega Viper Hope negative 1 Hope 23 97 341 Neptune Hope Sprouted Mushroom 45 23 7 negative 1 Omega Al12 45 2 64 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQg-PsjJeSU Broadcast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT8MQjD4Rtk&feature=youtube_gdata Morse Code Excerpt Broadcast once every thirty two hours .- .-.. .-.. / - . -..- .- -. ... / .-- .... --- / .-. . .- -.. / - .... .. ... --..-- / .- .-.. .-.. / - . -..- .- -. ... / .-- .... --- / .-. . .- -.. / - .... .. ... --..-- / .- .-.. .-.. / - . -..- .- -. ... / .-- .... --- / .-. . .- -.. / - .... .. ... .-.-.- / -.. --- ...- . .-. / .- .-. -.-. / ....- ...-- -....- --- -- --..-- / -.. --- ...- . .-. / .- .-. -.-. / ....- ...-- -....- --- -- --..-- / -.. --- ...- . .-. / .- .-. -.-. / ....- ...-- -....- --- -- .-.-.- / -... .-. --- .- -.. -.-. .- ... - .. -. --. --..-- / ... - .- -.-- / - ..- -. . -.. --..-- / -... .-. --- .- -.. -.-. .- ... - .. -. --. --..-- / ... - .- -.-- / - ..- -. . -.. --..-- / -... .-. --- .- -.. -.-. .- ... - .. -. --. --..-- / ... - .- -.-- / - ..- -. . -.. .-.-.- Decipherable code: Part 1 45 33 34 45. 34 44. 47 40 34 28 30. 28-2 39. 35 40 47 34 26 39. 44 41 30 26 36 34 39 32. 31 43 40 38. 45 33 30. 43 31 32. 38 26 37 30 47 40 37 30 39 45. 35 30 40 41 26 43 29 60. Category:Texas Category:Radio Stations